With the advent of a mobile Internet era, the quantity of smart mobile devices constantly increases. In a plurality of mobile devices, a mobile phone is undoubtedly a most common and most portable mobile terminal device. Currently, the mobile phone has excessively various functions. One of the functions is a music function of high quality. Therefore, a speaker box configured to play sound is widely applied to the existing smart mobile devices.
The speaker box of a related technology includes a lower cover, an upper cover forming an accommodation space by being assembled with the lower cover, an acoustic device accommodated in the accommodation space, and a support wall and an air-permeable separation component that extend in a direction from the upper cover to the lower cover. The acoustic device defines a front cavity together with the upper cover. The acoustic device, the upper cover, and the lower cover jointly define a rear cavity. The air-permeable separation component is fixed to the support wall, the air-permeable separation component and the support wall together separate the rear cavity into a first rear cavity and a second rear cavity in air communication with each other, and the second rear cavity is filled with acoustic absorption particles to form a virtual acoustic cavity.
However, in the speaker box of the related technology, the second rear cavity is only a separate cavity. With a structural limit of an application terminal, the second rear cavity used by the speaker box as the virtual acoustic cavity is increasingly irregular. It is quite difficult to adjust the quantity of acoustic absorption particles required for different positions and select acoustic absorption particles of different features. Consequently, problems such as unstable performance, aggravated amplitude swing, and low temperature power particle crush generate, and finally acoustic performance of the speaker box is caused to be unreliable.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new speaker box to resolve the foregoing technical problem.